1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device, and more particularly to a light-emitting element display device that allows light-emitting elements which are self-luminous bodies arranged in respective pixels to emit a light for displaying.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device using self-luminous bodies called “organic light emitting diode (OLED)” has been put into practical use, hereinafter the image display device is called “organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device”. As compared with a related-art liquid crystal display device, the organic EL display device is not only excellent in visibility and response speed because the self-luminous bodies are used, but also can be further thinned because no auxiliary illuminating device such as a backlight is required.
The organic EL display device thus configured is deteriorated with the absorption of moisture. For that reason, an organic EL panel includes a countermeasure that a sealing glass substrate is stuck onto a TFT (thin film transistor) substrate on which a light emitting layer is formed with a resin for sealing.
JP 2004-335267 A and JP 2008-047515 A disclose a structure in which an organic film is divided between a display area and an area around an outside of the display area in view of an entry route in which the moisture arrives at the display area from the area around the outside of the display area through the organic film.